nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Englenut
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 3D Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 16:57, August 1, 2011 Off to a bad start Welcome to the wiki...Englenut. I see you have found the ability to edit. Please do not add false information, Akuma is not a sith lord. And please test your edits without removing content. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sith Lords This is a Nitrome Wiki, not a Star Wars wiki. If you want to read about Star Wars, visit Wookipedia. Enough edits and I will block you. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm just telling you that if you keep up your misbehavior there will be consequences. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You were adding content that had completely nothing to do with Nitrome. Sith Lords have nothing to do with Nitrome, nor does erasing pages or saying that a character is a Sith Lord. I don't see how that was helping. And I haven't said anything about your skin. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 17:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I look at all edits before undoing them or adding to them. It's not because of your skin colour that I undid your edits. On the Mecha Saur page, you replaced all content with something about Larry being a Sith Lord and wanting to destroy the Jedi. Larry didn't control the Mecha Saur, nor did it say anywhere in Rubble Trouble Tokyo that he was a Sith Lord or wanted to destroy the Jedi. I undid the edit becuase it removed content about the Mecha Saur, and the content you wrote was unrelated to the Mecha Saur article. If your were to add a category to a page that didn't have a category, or add some good content to pages, then I wouldn't undo it. Because by adding a category or content to an article which doesn't have that category or content, you help the wiki. Also, may I ask why you created the Sith Lord page, or added the Sith Lord category to a page? --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 18:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) If you have information about Rubble Trouble or any other game that you want to add, you should make sure it's verifiable (ie: directly mentioned in the game, mentioned in the blog post, Nitrome interview, etc.). You should also link this information next to your findings so that skeptical readers like me will know that what you're writing is true and not that you're just making stuff up. In other words, if you have indeed discovered that Larry is a Sith Lord or something similar to that, you can write it, as long as there is proof. Oh, and if you had wanted to make test edits, you could have simply used the sandbox to do so! This keeps unwanted edits out of other Wiki pages, and users won't mind what you add on here. I suppose I shouldn't have said all this if you've already been blocked. As an admin, however, and seeing how I missed out on all this mayhem, I give you a month rather than a year to clean up your act. If you return, however, and continue to add false, unverifiable information, add incorrect categories, and so on, you will be blocked again. If you still believe this is unreasonable, discuss it here on your talk page. (By the way, while you were making false accusations about NOBODY hating your or whatever, might I remind that the warnings weren't because of who you are; it was about what you did.) Random-Story 06:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) why are you adding random pictures of buffalos and ducks stop doing random star wars stuff on this wiki. if you want to be a part of this wiki add stuff related to nitrome. that does not mean say that characters are sith lords. seriously if you want to write about wookies and yoda, go to wookipedia!